Nothing without you
by SPictures
Summary: After 4 years of Dating Mei and Yuzu are about to get married, but one month before the big day things are getting rough.
1. Chapter 1

_**Citrus**_

 **Nothing without you**

 **Chapter One: Family arguments**

 **The night was pitch black, as was the room with the king-size bed where a sleepless Yuzu was starring at the ceiling, despite the fact she wasn't able to see anything anyway. She sight and turned right too face the dark spot were Mei was supposed to lie. She moved a bit forward ,slowly not to wake Mei, until she felt Meis breath tickling her nose. For a few seconds Yuzu closed her eyes and felt a little bit calmer, but as soon as she had to breath again everything went back. Earlier that day she had a major fight with Meis grandfather, who was supposed to be her grandfather as well somehow, but since the family had found out about her and Mei 2 years ago, by accident, he gave them the cold shoulder, avoiding them and everything that is concerned to them somehow. Yuzu could tell that it hadn't been easy for Mei, even if she hadn't shared that deep of an bond with her grandfather, she was hurt. But the Situation escalated yesterday when he received his wedding invitation. Yuzu had sent one to him trying to fix the situation. She thought that maybe if he saw the two of them getting married he will calm down, knowing that Mei will be happy, and would maybe accept the fact that his granddaughter was going to marry a woman. But...**

 _ **When she got home yesterday she saw Mei standing in the kitchen, looking down on the floor while her grandfather was yelling at her about, "what the hell she was thinking she is doing" and "what she thought would happen to the family reputation."**_

 _ **At first Yuzu was shocked to see Mei, just looking at the floor without doing or saying anything. That was so unlike her that Yuzu was glued to her spot. Suddenly he lifted his arm and Yuzu moved in an instant without hesitating. She just reached her fiance in time and took the hit from her grandfather which had been supposed for Mei. She heard a gasp in her back but didn't turn around. She just lifted her head until she looked into the eyes of her, so called grandfather holding his gaze.**_

" _ **Don't you dare touch her again!" Yuzu said calmly still looking into his eyes.**_

" _ **If you ever try to hurt her again, I won't hold back on you. You're still family, but if you don't agree with this wedding, then please leave this house." She added without turning down her gaze a second.**_

 _ **He exploded on that and they had a headed fight for about 15 Minutes until Yuzu managed to get him out of the house somehow without anyone getting hurt.**_

 _ **When she had closed the door and turned around she noticed that Mei had disappeared. She walked up the hallway and entered the bedroom. She stopped dead in her tracks. Mei was sitting on their bed, clenching her knees and her head resting on top of them. Yuzu could hear silent sobs coming from her and her heart broke. She never ever saw Mei like this. Slowly she made her way to the bed, sitting down carefully.**_

 _ **She reached out for Mei but pulled back her hand not sure what to do. After a few seconds, she slid a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at Mei closely.**_

" _ **Honey? You okay? Please tell me...are you hurt?" Yuzu tried not to sound to frightened, but couldn't stop her voice from shaking.**_

 _ **Mei slowly lifted her had, her face covered with tears streaming down her cheeks and her eyes slightly red. Yuzu got closer to her, wiping her tears of her cheeks gently. Then she sat behind Mei, taking her between her legs so she could hug her from behind while Mei leaned against her chest. She couldn't bear to see her strong, independent and beautiful girlfriend like that. She placed a kiss on Meis head and rested her head on her shoulder.**_

" _ **Please forgive me" Yuzu whispered.**_

" _**I just thought the wedding might make him thinking about everything. I just wanted it for you to be with all of your family members. I am sorry, it is all my fault." she closed her eyes and sighed.**_

" _ **No..."**_

 _ **Yuzu lifted her head. Mei had turned around to face her and was now sitting between Yuzus legs, with her own crossed. She looked Yuzu right into the eyes showing something between fear,vulnerability and something Yuzu wasn't sure it was regret or something else.**_

 _ **Her eyes widened and a feeling of fear tightened her chest.**_

 _ **'I screwed up,shit. Mei is gonna tell me now...she's going to leave me...I screwed up'**_

 _ **Yuzus mind was racing but came to an halt when she suddenly realized Meis Hand on her cheek.**_

 _ **The look in her eyes had changed now being tenderly as Mei moved her thump caressing Yuzus cheek.**_

" _**Stop it, please. It wasn't your fault, I know you only tried to help, but I don't think grandpa will change his mind about us...just let it be, I don't want the wedding to be something else than OUR day."**_

 _ **Mei said leaning in a bit so she could rest her forehead on Yuzus.**_

" _ **B-But...He is family and... I-I can tell...your not okay with the situation..."**_

" _ **You may be right...I can't hide it...maybe I wished for his agreement more than I thought..." Mei interrupted Yuzu whispering the last few words.**_

" _ **Ooh honey..." Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei, trying to comfort her while trying to hold back her own tears.**_

 _ **They sat like this for what felt like hours until Yuzu tried to pull away but was held back by Meis arms wrapping around her waist.**_

" _ **I love you Yuzu. You're my everything, the only one that matters to me. Please let it be okay?"**_

 _ **Yuzu nodded silently while stroking Meis back carefully.**_

 **After that Mei hat fallen asleep really fast in Yuzus arms. After Yuzu managed to lie her down on the bed correctly without waking her up, she had tried to get some sleep to, despite the fact it was only 9 pm. Now the clock read 2 am and she was still awake unable to sleep.**

 **Yuzu felt responsible for what happened including Meis crushed feelings.**

 **Ever since they started dating 4 years ago Mei had opened up her heart little by little showing more feelings from time to time but still being her cold, effective and strong self.**

 **The only other time Yuzu saw Mei being overwhelmed by her feelings was the day Mei proposed to her. When Yuzu accepted, Mei smiled while tears were running down her face. It took Yuzu fifteen minutes to calm her down. She had never been happier than that day.**

 **Yuzu turned around once more again lying on her back starring at the ceiling.**

" **You Okay?"**

 **Yuzu looked to her right. Mei was looking at her with sleepy eyes.**

" **Yeah sure...I'm fine" Yuzu said cracking a smile hoping it was convincing.**

" **Liar" Mei said and wrapped an arm around Yuzus waist. Yuzu sighed and turned around to face Mei.**

" **How do you know?" Yuzu asked sheepishly trying to make out Meis features in the darkness.**

" **You barely stopped moving the past few hours. Besides I am the person that knows you best, I even know you better than you know yourself." Mei said and tightened her grip around Yuzus waist to pull her closer.**

" **Stop bothering yourself. You can't change what happened."**

" **But I can't...mmph"**

 **Mei silenced Yuzu by pressing her lips against Yuzus. After a second she broke away and placed a small, light kiss on the corner of Yuzus mouth.**

" **Just stop it." she said and wrapped her arms once more around Yuzu.**

 **Yuzu nodded in the dark and snuggled up to Mei, placing her head on Meis crook of the neck.**

 **She slowly drifted of calmed by Meis heartbeat and her steady breathing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I know I have to work on my storys but I promise I will try and make it better. Since I am german and english is not my native language I hope you will forgive me if there are any mistakes in the text. My grammar and speech weren't that bad in school but I am still learning, trying to get even better._

 _I hope you enjoy the next chapter and i'll promise to make the next one a bit longer._

 _For the ones asking were the 'angst' part is, it will be there but some time later._

 _Thanks for reading. :)_

Chapter 2: Breakfast Talking

A ray of sunlight was tickling Yuzus nose waking her up. She slowly opened her eyes, just too close them again as fast as the sun was dazzling her. She silently groaned and turned around to face the clock on her bedside table. It read 8 o'clock. Yuzu blinked and a second later she shrieked and jumped out of the bed. She rushed into the bathroom splashed water on her face and quickly brushed her hair.

" **Shit, shit, shit, why didn't Mei wake me?"** she hissed hurrying back to the bedroom to get some clothes.

She rummaged around in her closet but stopped when she noticed Mei lying in the bed still sleeping.

She turned around and slowly made her way to Meis side of the bed. She knelt down beside her and looked at her closely her face hovering just a few inches above Meis. Suddenly Mei opened her eyes looking straight at Yuzu.

Yuzu backed away in surprise and fell on the floor bottoms first.

" **What were you doing?"** Mei asked as she set up in the bed stretching her arms.

" **Uuumm...nothing. I was just surprised when I noticed you still sleeping. Don't you have to be at work since 7am?"** Yuzu asked, quickly getting up to continue searching for something to wear.

" **Yuzu?"**

" **Hmmm...?"**

" **You know it is Sunday, don't you?"**

Yuzu stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around.

" **Hehehe..."** Yuzu scratched the back of her head and smiled.

" **Must have forgotten it..."** she sighed and collapsed into bed.

" **You are unbelievable. Now I am awake cause of you. Since this was my first day off in 4 weeks I wanted to sleep late for once."** Mei said looking at Yuzu slightly pitted.

" **Eeeh...you know what? In compensation for waking you so early I will go make some breakfast for you and we will eat in bed today."** Yuzu said cracking a smile.

" **No need. I will eat in the kitchen."** Mei answered and was about to fold back her blanket, but Yuzu stopped her and pushed her over so Mei was lying in bed again.

Yuzu crawled up to her until her face hovered a few inches over Meis.

" **Yuzu what the hell..."** but Mei couldn't finish her sentence. She was silenced by Yuzus lips pressing against her own.

After a few seconds Yuzu let go of her, her face hovering above Meis once again.

" **I will go and make some breakfast and you will stay in bed. Got it?"** she whispered.

Mei was too confused so she just nodded.

Yuzu smiled a tender smile and got out of bed heading to the kitchen.

As soon as Yuzu had left the bedroom, Mei sighed and sat up in bed.

 _~Since when am I speechless just because of Yuzu kissing me unexpected. She had done it several times since we became 'sisters'. I need to concentrate. The wedding will be in a month and we have a lot to discuss 'till then.~_

15 minutes later Yuzu came back with a tray holding their breakfast.

She crawled on the bed and set next to Mei slowly not to spill any of the tea she made.

" **And how am I supposed to eat properly in the bed? There is no place where I could place my plate or anything."** Mei murmured and looked at Yuzu eagerly.

Yuzu couldn't hold back a huge smile.

" **You don't need to think about that. Cause I am going to feed you."** she said.

Meis eyes widened and she shook her head.

" **No you're not. I am capable of eating myself."** Mei said glancing at Yuzu consequently.

" **I know that you are, but if I don't get a chance to compensate then you won't get any breakfast."** Yuzu smirked.

" **Well, then I'll go and make my breakfast myself"** Mei answered already folding back the blanked.

" **Hey wait...Okay what about that. You allow me to feed you and in return you may feed me."** Yuzu said quickly with hope in her eyes.

Mei stopped in her movements and looked at Yuzu. She was thinking. After a few seconds she nodded.

" **If you stick to what you said than ok."** she said and sat back in bed.

While Yuzu was preparing everything to feed Mei, Mei was looking at her thinking.

" **Yuzu?"**

" **Hmmm..?"**

" **You finished your vow yet?"**

Yuzu looked up from what she was doing.

" **No not quite. Why ur askin'?"**

Yuzu tried to look Mei into the eyes but Mei was looking down, her long black hair slipping of her shoulder covering her face like a curtain.

" **Just wanted to know..."** Mei whispered.

Yuzu frowned and reached out for Mei.

She pushed back Meis hair and looked at her concerned.

" **Mei you okay? You're acting weird."** she said trying to get a better look into Meis eyes.

" **Everything is alright. I was just thinkin'."** Mei said turning her head a little more, away from Yuzu.

Yuzu put the tray aside before turning back to Mei and crossing her legs. Then she reached out to Mei and placed her hands on both sides of Meis face forcing her to look at her.

But Mei had closed her eyes frowning.

" **Mei, please look at me."** Yuzu said softly.

Mei sighed and opened her eyes. It looked like she had managed to steady herself, but Yuzu knew it better.

She had studied this face for the last four years. Deep in Meis eyes she saw she was hiding something.

" **Now you are the one lying."** Yuzu said still concerned.

" **I am not. I'm fine I promise."** Mei said taking Yuzus hands putting them back on the bed.

" **So what do you think I'm supposed to do now? Ignoring the fact that my bride to be is hiding something? Calmly eating my breakfast knowing that there is something your upset about? Well, you know I never really cared about rules or anything anyone said I shall do."**

Yuzu said energetic glaring at Mei.

" **Just quit it ok? I'm fine."** Mei hissed, trying to not show to Yuzu what she was thinking.

" **I stopped being intimated by your cold attitude a long time ago. Just tell me what is going on in your head. Please Mei, we both know I will find out somehow."**

Yuzu said, her voice a little bit softer than before.

" **Yuzu I'm fine, just quit it."** Mei said looking Yuzu straight in the eye.

" **Fine...I won't ask again."** Yuzu said, disappointment and anger resonating in her voice.

Yuzu turned around crabbed the tray and got out of bed. On her way out of the bedroom she stopped at the door.

" **If you still want some breakfast, I'll put it in the kitchen."** she said quietly and disappeared behind the edge of the hallway.

Once in the kitchen Yuzu put the tray aside and turned around to the counter top were the coffee maker was. She turned it on and pressed a button. A few seconds later a faint sound was coming from the machine.

Yuzu starred at the coffee which was slowly dripping into the coffee decanter. Her hands resting on the counter top.

Deep in her thoughts she starred at the coffee for about five minutes until she noticed something dripping on the back of her hand. She snapped out of it and looked at her hand. Only now she realized that tears were running down her face. She quickly wiped them away and took a cup out of a cupboard. After pouring some of the coffee in her cup adding sugar and milk she took her cup and sat down on the couch in the living room adjacent to the kitchen. She took a sip of coffee and turned on the TV. But she wasn't paying attention. Absentminded she was taking a sip of her coffee from time to time once again deep in her thoughts.

 _~ I wish Mei would tell me what she is hiding. Since that day she never hid anything from me ever again...~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry guys I know I made you wait. I apologize but right now University is killing me. I have to learn for the exams and it won't work out like I want to. I know, no excuse. But at least I Managed to write a chapter with almost 2K words I hope you like it. I really tried to write a bit more._

 _I hope you enjoy...Oh just one more thing: Please write as many reviews as you can I really wanna know what you think. Guest can write reviews too._

 _Now enjoy. :)_

* * *

Chapter 3: A little Flashback

Mei was still sitting on the bed looking out of the window. She was just starring at the clouds passing by not moving an inch from her spot.

The situation escalated so quickly she hadn't been able to stop herself from saying such horrible things.

Although the things she said weren't horrible themselves, she still had been hiding something from Yuzu, which she knew was much worse than saying something actual hurting.

Now Yuzu was mad at her and it was only her fault. She knew that ever since the incident last year the truth was one of the things most important to Yuzu.

And now she was lying to her without hesitation. And Yuzu knew it, she could always tell if something was wrong with Mei.

A silent sigh escaped Meis lips and she lowered her had.

~ _I have to apologize to her...I don't want to fight with her especially not now and not over something so pointless. It is my fault, I promised to never hide anything from her ever again ...~_

Slowly she raised from the bed and made her way to the living room.

She saw Yuzu sitting on the couch her back facing Mei and a cup in her hands. She had turned on the TV but Mei wasn't sure if she was actually paying attention to it.

Slowly Mei made her way up to Yuzu until she was standing right behind the couch.

" **Yuzu...?"** Mei asked, her voice barley loud enough to be heard.

" **Hmmm...?"** Yuzu just mumbled, showing that she noticed Mei.

Suddenly Mei wrapped her arms around Yuzu from behind, just like she did several times before.

" **I am sorry..."** she whispered, her lips only inches away from Yuzus ears and then buried her face in Yuzus hair.

After a few seconds of absolute silence Mei felt Yuzus hand stroking her hair.

Yuzu hadn't turned around. She had reached behind her until she had found Mei now stroking her with clumsy movements.

" **Why...?"** Yuzu just asked.

At first Mei was too surprised by the sudden comfort since Yuzu seemed really mad at her a few minutes ago, but after a moment she said:

" **I don't know...I really don't. Please forgive me...I think maybe I am just a little bit worried about everything. My grandfather, the wedding...just everything."**

Mei hadn't really finished her sentence when she was forced to lift up her had.

Yuzu had suddenly turned around to face Mei her eyes widened with fear.

" **You won't cancel the wedding, will you?"**

Yuzu asked her voice was barely a whisper.

Meis eyes widened in shock. She shook her had frantically.

" **NO...No Yuzu of course not. Don't even think about something like that. I love you!"** she said firmly.

Yuzus eyes filled with tears, she hadn't been able to hold them back.

" **Oh god..."**

Yuzu sobbed and pressed a hand on her mouth her eyes closed tightly trying to gain her composure back.

Mei quickly made her way around the couch and sat down beside Yuzu pulling her into a tight embrace.

" **Please Yuzu stop crying...I am sorry...I'm here...I won't leave you...Ever!"** Mei said trying to calm Yuzu down.

" **I...I can't..."** Yuzu tried to say between the sobs.

" **Ssshh I know..."** Mei just said while stroking Yuzus back.

Yuzu had buried her face at Meis shoulder and her arms were wrapped around Meis waist.

After a while Yuzu had stopped sobbing but was still holding Mei tight.

Mei softly broke away from Yuzu laying two fingers under her chin forcing Yuzu to lift up her head.

For one moment they looked into each others eyes until Mei slightly tilted her head to place a soft kiss on Yuzus lips.

" **You okay?"** Mei asked looking Yuzu deep into the eyes.

" **Y-Yeah I'm fine. I was just...a bit emotional"** Yuzu said a shy grin on the lips.

" **You always are"** Mei said smirking.

Yuzu softly punched her.

" **I'm not"** she said pouting.

Mei just grinned and a moment later she got up from the couch.

" **I'm sorry but I have some work left to do. Couldn't finish yesterday."** Mei said while stretching herself.

" **Whaaat? I thought you got the day off?"** Yuzu asked eyes wide.

" **I don't have to go to the office, that's right but I still have some paperwork to do. It won't take long I promise."** Mei answered with an apologetic smile.

Yuzu was pouting once more before she said:,

" **Fine. Do what you want. But don't make me wait to long. I wanted to take a stroll around the city today."**

Mei smiled and leaned in one more time to place a small kiss on Yuzus temple.

" **Got it"**

Mei turned around and headed to her home office.

" **At least she doesn't have to drive..."** Yuzu whispered to herself confident that Mei was out of earshot.

But unluckily Mei hadn't been that far away so she heard what Yuzu had said while walking around a corner.

She suddenly stopped out of sight from the spot Yuzu was sitting.

The smile that had played around the corners of her lips a second ago slowly faded and was replaced by sorrow.

She lowered her head and made the last two meters to her office.

When she entered the room she slowly closed the door and took place on her chair in front of her desk.

Slowly she placed her arms on it, crossed, and rested her head on them.

There was no way of thinking about the work she had to do right now. Just the feeling of guilt and sorrow flooding her heart.

 _~So Yuzu is still thinking about it. She still is worried every time I leave the house for work. Should have known that.~_

Mei thought grabbing both sides of her head with her hands.

Slowly a single tear was streaming down her cheek until it fell down on the table.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Everything was blurry. Just a total mess of colors and noises everywhere she looked._

 _She felt it when her eyes were slowly closing, not able to do something against it. She tried, fought with every ounce of strength she got to remain her eyes open, but she ain't got a chance._

 _Her heart rate dropped and she spaced out._

 _The very last thing she noticed was the deafening sound of a car horn. After that everything went black._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Mei once more thought about _that day_ but as usual she couldn't remember anything what happened after she had spaced out. After that, the next thing she remembered was Yuzu lying next to her, arms crossed on the bed her head resting on them just like Meis a minute ago, while slightly sleeping in a chair.

That day was the day she promised to herself and to Yuzu to never ever hide anything from her. To always tell her what she was doing and where she was going. Even when she was preparing a surprise for Yuzu she always made sure Yuzu knew were she was heading(without telling her that she was preparing something of course)

And she promised another thing to herself. To always tell Yuzu that she loved her no matter what. And that she will never leave her.

After a few minutes Mei couldn't bear it anymore. She couldn't think of anything anymore clearly so she decided to skip paperwork today and got up from the chair.

She made her way back to the living room to see Yuzu.

Yuzu was the only person and the only thing in the whole world that could make her forget everything.

But when she stepped into the room there was no sigh of Yuzu. Mei started to feel really uncomfortable fear rising in her chest.

But just in that moment her ears caught a soft noise of water dripping somewhere.

She turned around and walked up to the bathroom.

The sound grew in intensity and when she stood right in front of the bathroom door it was clearly to hear.

She opened the door carefully spotting Yuzu under the shower just about to shampoo her hair.

Mei took another step in and closed the door.

Yuzu didn't seem to notice.

Mei took her clothes of and stepped into the shower. Now Yuzu had noticed Mei because she tilted her head a bit to the side a small smile on the lips.

" **That was fast. Weren't you about to do some boring paperwork?"** Yuzu asked without turning around.

But her smile suddenly froze when Mei hugged her from behind and buried her face on Yuzus back.

Yuzu immediately stopped with what she was about to do and slowly turned around trying not to brake away from Mei what was impossible anyway since Mei was holding Yuzu in a tight grip.

" **Honey you okay? Whats up...?"** Yuzu couldn't finish her sentence.

Mei was pressing her lips at Yuzus desperately trying to show her what she was feeling because she wasn't able to tell her.

Yuzu was too surprised about this sudden reaction she wasn't able to think of anything. But slowly she recognized what Mei was doing.

Now she wrapped her arms around her too, answering her with her kiss.

Yuzu tried to calm Mei by leaving her in control just reacting at all the different emotions that came from Mei which wasn't easy because Mei flooded her with so many emotions Yuzu could barely keep up.

After a few minutes they broke away from each other trying to catch their breaths.

The water still pattering on their heads.

Yuzu opened her eyes still a little bit panting and looked at Mei.

Meis eyes were still closed and Yuzu could see that a few tears were running down her cheeks.

A little shocked about this expression she slowly lifted her hand and wiped the tears away. When she was about to take her hand away Mei stopped her by placing her hand on Yuzus and snuggled her head into Yuzus palm.

Yuzus expression softened a bit and she slightly tilted her head a bit to the right.

" **Mei?"** she said with a soft voice.

" **What's up? Your acting a bit weird ya' know...Wanna tell me?"**

She continued while tightening her grip on her girlfriend.

Slowly Mei lifted her head and opened her eyes.

She tried to look Yuzu in the eyes but soon she had to look down.

Now Yuzu was really worried. When it came to eye contact Mei usually was the last one to drop her gaze.

" **...leave..."** Mei was whispering so softly Yuzu couldn't understand a word.

" **Hmmm?"** Yuzu tried to catch what Mei was saying.

She leaned in a bit more until her nose slightly brushed against Meis cheek her ear only a few inches away from Meis lips.

Now she was able to hear what Mei was saying.

But as the words, coming from the black haired, slowly made her way into Yuzus thoughts she suddenly stopped breathing.

With wide eyes she slowly backed away and starred at Mei,speechless.

Then out of nowhere Yuzu felt a single tear running down her own cheek but the shock was enough to make her stand riveted to the spot.

When Mei lifted her head she looked at Yuzu and forced a sad smile.

" **I've heard you earlier you know...The thing you said when you thought I had already left the room.**

 **I never wanted this things to happen and I never wanted to make you worry. But I can't change what happened...I really don't have a problem with telling you what I do or were I go since I know how worried you always are, I love you.**

 **But I still got the feeling that you're blaming me for what happened last year. Don't you? Yuzu?"**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry guys that i made you wait so Long once again but now exams are over and I promise that I try and upload one chapter per week. I hope you like it and please Review, I am always happy to hear/read what you think about the new chapter. :)_

 _Please ignore the bad spelling if possible, and thank you for reading. :D_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Thoughts and Fights**

Still standing in the shower Yuzu lowered her head. She knew Mei was right about what she had just said (and she was a little bit surprised by what she had said before that).

She hated herself for what she felt.

Yuzu had been trying all the time to kill that feeling inside her heart.

She knew that Mei wasn't to blame for what happened, or at least not for all of it.

But still she felt anger swelling up in her chest every time she thought about the incident.

She didn't exactly knew why but she just couldn't help it.

" **I am sorry Mei...You're right. I am a little bit furious about it and a can't help it but I think I kinda do blame you. But I don't know why.."**

Yuzu said shakily.

She wasn't looking at Mei while talking to her, to ashamed of what she really felt.

" **I mean...I DO love you. You know that. More than I love anything or anyone else, but still...I-I don't know what to say. You don't deserve this."**

She whispered the last few words, trying to stop her voice from shaking.

Since Mei wasn't saying anything in return Yuzu lifted her head.

When she looked at Mei she was met with a sorrowful look.

Mei tilted her head a bit to the right and forced a sad smile.

" **I know you do...really. The thought that I caused and am still causing you so much trouble is hard for me, you know. Not being able to do anything and feeling helpless is nothing I can deal with easily."**

Yuzu just silently nodded at this. She knew that Mei was always feeling uncomfortable when she wasn't in charge or when she wasn't able to do anything.

" **But nothing of this is going to change the fact that I still want to marry you, you hear me? Even if you would hate me...living without you is nothing I can imagine anymore...it's not an option"**

Mei said and her voice nearly broke.

Now, once more tears were streaming down Yuzus face and she quickly wiped them away not wanting to cry anymore. She had been doing that far to often lately.

Instead of crying Yuzu smiled and reached out for Meis face placing on of her hands on Meis cheek.

" **Me neither..."** she said and then was pulled into a tight hug.

" **What about getting out of the shower already? My skin is wrinkled and I think you wanted to take a walk outside, didn't you?"**

Mei spoke softly into Yuzus ear.

" **Yeah, should do that."** the blonde agreed and turned around to turn off the shower.

The two of them got out of the shower and changed into something more fitting for a walk.

Since it was already autumn it was a bit chilly outside especially when the wind was blowing.

Yuzu snuggled up in the popped collar of her coat and got closer to Mei which was walking beside her, holding her hand.

Right now none of them was talking.

They were just walking side by side, enjoying the beautiful view of the falling leaves painted in all shades of red, orange, yellow and brown.

While looking at the scenes in front of them Yuzu started thinking.

It was easy to tell that Mei had changed a lot, not just since the incident a year ago. But before that.

Yuzu couldn't tell when it started but since they started dating, or maybe even before that when they became sisters, Mei had changed little by little.

If someone had been spending as much time with her as Yuzu did, he might have missed it, like Yuzu did at first.

But looking at it from another perspective it was obvious.

When Yuzu had met Mei for the first time, Mei had been an almost cold person. Calm and most effective in everything she did.

She had kept her distance, emotionally, and was just the perfect student and student council president everyone expected her to be.

But in the inside she had always been a frightened girl. Frightened to get hurt again keeping everything and everyone at a safe distance and hiding behind a thick shell. Yuzu knew that, now.

Right after they had become sisters Yuzu hadn't noticed, being to confused about her own feelings.

She knew she had never really understood Mei and what was going on in her head.

Only sometimes when Mei had lost control over her expressions Yuzu had gotten a chance to grab a hint of the hidden Mei.

But she never really figured her out.

Right now it was much more easy for her to guess Meis moods.

Not just because they lived together for four years now, but because Yuzu was the only person Mei had opened up to.

Sure she managed to go along with her dad much better than before they met and the relationship to their mom had also improved a bit, but no one was connected to her as much as Yuzu was, of course.

Thinking at their mother Yuzu had to smile.

When Yuzu and Mei had told her that they were a couple and that they were dating for almost two years now she just fainted.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

At that time Yuzu had been concerned about her mother, that she wouldn't be okay with them dating, that she would yell and curse like the devil himself.

But after they managed to carry her to the couch and wake her up they were surprised by their mother.

Since they were prepared for yelling, swearing and all kinds of accusations their mother just looked at them intensely.

She had asked them: **"Are you two serious about this?"**

They just nodded.

" **And you are happy?"**

Another nod.

" **Okay...them I am fine with it."**

The two of them took a deep breath.

" **But..."**

They jerked.

" **What I am not okay with is that you two never told me!"**

Shocked the two of them stared at their mother, eyes wide.

But soon their mother smiled and tried to not break into loud laughter.

" **Oh that was worth it. You have to see your own faces right now."**

She chuckled and Yuzu and Mei were just irritated.

" **Listen you two. I admit it is a shock to me,still. But I will love you two forever no matter what you do and if you are happy then I'll be happy two. But you have to tell your father too. Oh and another thing...even if it is okay with me, I think I need a little time so get along with that and everything so please be patient."**

 _Flashback end._

* * *

Yuzu had been so happy at that day, she couldn't stop smiling the hole day, and with their dad it wasn't much different. Except that he fainted twice.

The last few years had been really thrilling to her.

Being in a relationship with someone like Mei wasn't an easy task.

Mei was a challenging person (not only between the sheets).

Not one day was like the one before and Yuzu was grateful for it. Even if Mei was in the office all day, when she got home she always had another idea how to spend the evening with Yuzu.

Yuzu never knew were she got the ideas from and when she had found the spare time to prepare everything.

At the beginning of their relationship Yuzu had never expected her to be such a caring person.

It was like Mei had two personalities. Still have.

There is the caring, loving and soft one like she had been the last few days, and the strong, strict and effective one she always was when she was at work or when Yuzu was acting without due consideration. Which, by the way, was at least once a day.

Yuzu loved both of them and she always loved to think about the past,...the time they first met...the first kiss...

" **Yuzu!"** Mei suddenly stopped and forced Yuzu to stop too and to look at her, confused.

" **Yuzu, are you listening to me at all?"** Mei asked and raised an eyebrow.

Yuzu blinked a few times and looked around. She hadn't noticed that they already had arrived back home.

" **S-Sorry Mei, did you say something?"** Yuzu asked still a bit confused.

Meis expression changed and she now looked at Yuzu with a scowl.

" **I've been talking to you the last thirty minutes, explaining what I had figured out for the wedding and you ain't listening! Was there something more interesting going on in your mind then our wedding?"**

Mei said almost hissing.

Yuzu hadn't noticed that Mei had started talking to her at all. She looked at Mei apologetically.

" **I am sorry Mei, I think I was to deep in thoughts. I didn't noticed you started talking to me in the first place."**

Yuzu said and tried to safe the situation with a smile.

But Mei wasn't in the mood. She turned around unlocked the front door and entered the house without a word.

" **Hey Mei please wait, I am sorry okay? Please tell me again what you figured out, I will listen carefully this time I promise."** Yuzu called after her quickly following her into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, sorry again for making you wait but my internetprovider had been making troubles. But in return I made it a bit longer for you. I hope you enjoy it and please review._

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **Déjà-vu**

Yuzu quickly followed Mei into the house, who had already entered the kitchen, leaving her shoes and her jacket at the entrance.

Yuzu just kicked of her shoes and entered the kitchen as well, still wearing her coat.

" **Hey Mei, please...I never meant to ignore you, I promise. Please tell me again."** Yuzu said shortening the distance between them until she only stood half a meter behind her.

Meis back was facing her and no answer came from the black haired woman.

About a minute Yuzu watched how Mei was preparing everything to brew some coffee in total silence until she couldn't bear it anymore.

She made a step forward and reached out to her placing a hand on Meis left shoulder and forcefully turning her around.

Mei shook off Yuzus hand vigorously and glared at her with an irritated look.

" **What's wrong with you all of a sudden?"** Yuzu asked her expression was blank.

" **Nothings wrong, I just don't like to repeat myself. And I am annoyed of you never paying attention to the important things."** Mei said with a cold voice turning back around to get a cup and pour in some coffee.

For a moment Yuzu just stand there speechless.

" **I am what? I am sorry that I haven't payed attention earlier but I never noticed you talking to me in the first place. So why didn't YOU make me listen. Haven't you noticed me being spaced out when I haven't showed any reaction?"** Yuzu said trying to keep her composure while anger was swelling up inside her.

Mei didn't turned around to her she just took her cup with coffee and made her way to her home office.

" **Hey were are you going? We have to talk about it."** Yuzu called after her.

" **I talked about it you just weren't listening."** Mei said calmly before closing the door behind herself.

Yuzu stood there and stared at the door. Now she really got mad, she clenched her fists trying to stay calm but I was no use. The anger was now boiling inside her and she made her way to Meis office almost running towards it.

She teared open the door and stepped in.

" **What is your fucking problem?!"** Yuzu said in a harsh voice trying not to yell.

Yuzu usually don't use such kind of words but right now she was really, really mad.

Mei was sitting at her desk and looked at her with a blank expression.

" **I ain't got a problem, maybe you got one."** she just said and took a sip of her coffee.

" **The only problem I got is you, not wanting to talk to me about our wedding. Instead you refuse to talk to me at all just because I didn't noticed you talking to me and right now I don't know why you are making mountains out of molehills."** Yuzu was still staring at her but her voice was more calm now.

" **I am not doing so."** Mei said and turned back around to face her paperwork.

" **Then why aren't you talking to me?"** Yuzu asked trying to sound forgiving.

" **I mean, since when are you so thin-skinned? Please Mei, after all it is our wedding don't you want it to be perfect?"** Yuzu tried once again her voice was soft now.

Mei lowered her head and a second later she turned around to face Yuzu.

" **You're right, I am sorry. I don't know why I was so furious about it. Ok let's talk about the wedding, but this time it is your turn to talk and mine to listen."** Mei said and looked ad Yuzu apologetically.

Yuzu smiled at her and both of them went back to the living room to talk about the wedding at a more comfy place.

Both of them had improved in such kind of situations since they became a couple. Two years ago they wouldn't have talked with each other for days if they would have had a fight like this.

They sat down on the couch facing each other, legs crossed.

" **Okay, first of I think we haven't decided anything concerning the wedding, did we?"**

Yuzu asked frowning a bit.

Mei shook her head.

" **No we didn't. But we should begin with the location first. Then we have to talk about the catering, the exact date and the dresses."** She said looking at Yuzu and taking a sip of her coffee.

At the word 'dresses' Yuzu blushed a bit.

" **Eeehm, well Mei, h..how are we supposed to decide who will be the 'Bride' exactly? I...I mean sure we are both supposed to wear dresses bu...but shouldn't we decide who is wearing the white dress? I don't know how this is supposed to be."** Yuzu said while blushing even more looking at her fingernails the whole time.

" **Well, I don't think of this as such a big problem. Either both of us are wearing white dresses or one of us is wearing a white one and the other one is wearing a dress in another color. Something like a dark red or so. It just has to match but maybe not a black dress since it isn't a funeral."**

Mei said smiling a small smile.

" **Uuhm ok, then what do you want to wear Mei?"** Yuzu asked still not able to look at her girlfriend.

" **Hmmmm, maybe I'll take the white one..."** Mei said slowly acting like she wasn't sure about it looking at the ceiling ostentatiously like she was thinking about it watching Yuzus reaction out of the corner of her eyes.

Yuzu jerked a bit when she heard what Mei said but kept looking at her nails.

Mei smirked and then quickly added:

" **But since I know that you always wanted to be a pride like the ones in the fairy tales I'll let you wear the white on and I will take another. Maybe one in wine-red."**

Yuzu immediately raised her head and looked at Mei eyes wide.

" **You sure? I mean It's fine with me if you want to wear a white dress as well, I mean it would look nice."**

Yuzu asked a small smile on the lips.

" **I am totally sure. Really, I don't think that I would feel comfortable in a white dress. I would prefer something not so striking. Since we are the ones getting married there will be enough attention for both of us anyway. And I am sure the white dress would suite you more than me since you have blond hair it would match a lot better, so will be mine in a more darker color."**

Mei said and took another sip of her coffee, still looking at Yuzu.

Yuzus smile grew wide and she leaned over to place a fast kiss on Meis lips.

" **Thank you, I love you."** She said and went back to her sitting position.

After that, they talked about almost everything, the date was set to be the 20th of October. They wanted to savor the beauty of the falling leaves without getting a cold, because the main event would be outside.

So they got at least three and a half weeks left. Not that much time but that didn't matter.

Since Harumi said she would take care of the wedding dresses, she was creating her own fashion (very successfully), they hadn't to care about being late with choosing some.

The location for the party after the wedding happened to be the gym of their old school. Since the autumn holidays were about to start at the 19th it wasn't a big deal and the gym was big enough too.

They discussed a lot, about the food, the music, the arrangement, the time and about everything that could possibly went wrong.

Sometimes Yuzu and Mei had problems keeping their composure, because there was no topic they really had the same opinion about.

After about five hours of tough negotiations the came to the last topic: The seating arrangements.

There was no discussion about their Mom, Dad, Harumi, Himeko and Matsuri sitting at the same table as the two of them were sitting. They were family.

But as soon as Mei was about to get up and get her laptop to write down everything they decided Yuzu stopped her.

Yuzu had reached out holding her back by grabbing her wrist.

Mei turned around in surprise.

" **Is there anything left we have to discuss?"**

She asked and once again sat down on the couch.

Now Yuzu was looking at her a bit worried.

" **Well, there is something we haven't talked about. Eeerm well,...I...I would like to..."** Yuzu stopped, to afraid of how Mei would react when she told her what she had thought of.

" **Spill it Yuzu. You know you can tell me anything."** Mei said trying to encourage her.

 _~Okay I'll just say it. I got that...it isn't that bad...maybe~_ Yuzu thought taking a deep breath.

" **I want grandpa to sit with us too!"** Yuzu quickly said looking at Mei.

The look on Meis face suddenly changed. She froze and the small smile that had played on her lips earlier vanished. Her gaze was no cold as ice and she straightened herself.

" **No Yuzu. He won't."** Mei just said coldly and then got up from the couch heading to her office once more without another word.

 _~I knew it~_ Yuzu thought and quickly followed after her.

" **Please Mei. I know he did terrible things and I told him to leave you alone, but still he is family and I think this might be the last chance for him, and for us, to get over with everything."**

" **NO YUZU! I don't want him to be at our wedding, he won't come anyway so why care."** Mei almost shouted but didn't turned around.

They had reached the door and Mei was about to slam it close but Yuzu was fast enough to catch the door right before it hit her.

" **Because he is your grandfather! He gave you the school, he was the one that cared for you while dad was traveling. And he is the only family you got left, except for your dad."** Yuzu said determined to convince her.

" **That's not true and you know that. I got mom, dad and Himeko-chan. And I thought you were part of my family too!"** Mei said, turning around and looking straight at Yuzu. Anger was written all over Meis face.

" **I AM your family but you can't shut your grandpa out of your life for ever!"**

" **Well I can, and I will! Why don't you understand that he won't change?"**

" **Because I don't want to believe that there is no chance left for both of you to find back together. I want you to be happy even if it means to force you."**

" **Yuzu I don't want to! He don't want to! No one, except you, wants us to fix our so called relationship. So just stop it! Now and forever!"** Mei had made a step forward standing now right in front of Yuzu. She had said the last while pointing a finger at Yuzu. Her voice was harsh and warning Yuzu not to get to far with what she was about to say.

" **I will do this even if you don't want to. Tomorrow I will go and tell him. I don't care what you say. I know you and I know someday you would suffer because of your decision. He will have his place at our table even if he decides not to come!"** Yuzu said with a firm voice looking Mei right into the eyes.

Mei backed away a step and closed her eyes. She took two deep breaths, her chest was shaking because of anger.

" **I will sleep somewhere else tonight."** She suddenly said and turned on her heels exiting the room and making her way to their bedroom.

For just a second Yuzu stood there paralyzed.

Then she bolted out of the room.

" **Wait what?"** Yuzu called after Mei hurrying up to their bedroom as well.

She entered the bedroom and saw Mei grabbing some clothes to change, her uniform for work and her toothbrush packing it all together in her traveling bag.

Yuzu watched while Mei continued packing.

She was clued to her spot.

Her mind racing.

 _~Stop! Stop! I said stop it!~_

Yuzu was screaming, but only in her thoughts.

Mei was almost done with packing when Yuzu managed to speak again.

" **Why? Why are you leaving now?"** Yuzu whispered eyes wide in fear.

She knew that scene, she had experienced it before and now she was afraid.

Afraid of what may happen, afraid of the things to happen like they did before.

" **I don't think we will come to a compromise or any solution today. I need some time and space."**

Mei said, her voice was cold and determined, just like it was when they first met.

" **B...b..but why? Why do you have to go, why don't you just go out walk some and come back in? I don't understand why you have to go!"** Yuzu continued asking her voice became louder with every word until she was almost screaming.

Mei cut her a look and passed by her.

" **I will be back tomorrow evening,maybe."** She said and walked out of the room.

Yuzu watched the love of her life walk away and out of the front door.

She stood there in shock, starring at the door.

Fear tightened her chest and her heart was racing.

She tried to figure out how they had get here. The discussion had gone out of control without her being able to stop it.

She hadn't expected it to be that worse. She had expected the conversation to be a bit heated, of course but not that it would be that bad.

After last night she had thought Mei would be a bit more open-minded about her idea.

She had been thinking about everything so much and now it wasn't any different.

But right now she wasn't thinking about the future, the wedding or anything.

She thought about the past, what hat happened the last time Mei had left after a fight.

The last time she had been afraid of losing her.

The last time Mei hadn't told her were she was going.

The last time they hadn't been honest with each other.

And right now her thoughts were overwhelming her, making her falling on her knees still staring at the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, i am really sorry that i made you wait but right now it is very complicated for me to write. Someone in my family died, i got problems with my boyfriend and with all the studying it is very hard to focus on anything except university.**

 **I try to upload as soon as possible, so please be patient for some more time. I am very sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys...I know I made you wait a really long time I am sorry for that...the last few weeks I haven't really felt like writing. Still I hope you will enjoy the next chapter and that I haven't lost to much of my form the last few weeks.**

 **I wish you all a Merry Christmas (at least the last few hours of it).**

 **Please review... :3**

Chapter 6: Back to the past

Hours had been past since Mei had left their apartment. Now Yuzu was sitting in the living room on the couch, her knees pressed against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was starring at the TV which wasn't even turned on.

No sound was to be heard. It was completely silent.

Yuzu wasn't able to move, to think or to feel anything. She was just empty. No tears, no feelings no energy. It was like her spirit had left her body as soon as Mei had left her.

Right after Mei had left she had thought about running after her but her body hadn't moved. She had been stuck to the ground where she had been falling on her knees seconds ago.

After what felt like hours she had somehow managed to move again but only to get to the couch where she was now sitting in the exact same position since then.

She still was in shock.

* * *

 _Mei:_

She was sitting on the bed. After hours of driving around not knowing where to go and what to do she had decided to rent a room in a hotel. Now she was here, just sitting there not sure what to do next.

There were just the last few moments before she left, racing through her mind over and over and over again.

She had tried to think about something else but it hadn't worked out like she wanted.

She had just thought about more unpleasant situations.

But the more she thought about the last few moments she got the feeling that there was something familiar about it.

There was something the memory was reminding her off.

Something far in the back of her mind.

A memory, blurry and nearly impalpable.

And then she knew it and she was shocked.

At first she tried to deny it being sure that there had to be any differences between those two incidents but soon she had to acknowledge to herself that there weren't any.

It was exactly like last year, she had done the same horrible thing again.

Suddenly the memories where back and clear like it just happened.

* * *

 _The past:_

 _Angrily she shut the door close. Why did she had to come up with this topic. Yuzu knew that Mei don't like to talk about it._

 _Ever since their family had found out her grandpa knew as well, of course. He had dismissed their relationship as something ignoble trying to make them break up._

 _Ever since then he is trying to get her 'back on track' searching for wealthy men and introducing them to her._

 _Like she would all of a sudden stop loving Yuzu and fall in love with one of these conceited douche bags._

 _And Yuzu was sometimes just as annoying as her grandfather was. Every now and then she came up with this topic and Mei wasn't sure why. Sometimes she thought Yuzu was going to make sure Mei is still loving her. Sometimes she thought Yuzu is going to try convince her to break up "for her own sake". But that would be ridiculous, since she accepted to marry her._

 _But Mei never got to know for sure since she tried to avoid the topic as good as she could._

 _But today she hadn't any chance to. Yuzu had her cornered and Mei hadn't any chance to escape._

 _Well more or less._

 _At some point she just couldn't hold it anymore. She had pushed Yuzu away and had left._

 _Now she was sitting in her car starting the engine._

 _She doesn't know where to drive or what to do, she just needed to get out of here._

 _Now!_

 _While she was driving Mei thought about what happened, about what to do and where to go._

 _The problem about that was: she couldn't change what happened, she didn't knew what to do and she didn't knew where to go._

 _So the more time past the more she got tangled up in her thoughts trying to find a solution for at least one of her problems._

 _With all this in her mind she drove thru the city barely paying attention to the traffic around her._

 _She just stopped at intersections while waiting for the lights to turn green._

 _After like 15 minutes of driving she passed another intersection without looking to the left nor the right._

 _If she had done so, she may had prevented what happened next._

 _A truck came rushing right at her, ignoring his own red light without Mei noticing him._

 _The truck hit her car at full tilt and sent them flying into a grocery store across the street._

 _When Mei reopened her eyes she was confused and disoriented._

 _Her sight was blurry and she was only able to recognize some shadows and lights._

 _The deafening sound of a car horn in the background was ringing in her ears._

 _She tried to move her arms but she hadn't any feelings in her limbs._

 _After that everything went black and she passed out._

* * *

Mei shook her head trying to dissipate the memories.

Shocked she covered her face with her hands.

~ _No, fuck no! I did it again, again,...FUCK!~_

She was cursing out loud, suddenly getting up from her bed and giving the closed beside her a good punch.

* * *

 _Yuzu:_

Yuzu was now sitting on this couch for about 6 hours and the sun was about to fully disappear behind the city.

Long shadows were crawling up the couch already, covering her face with darkness.

She slowly moved her head until a shaft of sunlight enlightened her face.

While looking outside the window some thoughts came back to her empty mind filling it and forcing her to rethink everything that had happened.

After like fifteen minutes Yuzu suddenly jumped off of the couch and ran into the bedroom.

She grabbed some socks and changed clothes now wearing a hoodie and ran back to the living room.

There she looked for her keys and her phone and after finding it, she hurried to the front door, slipped into her shoes and ran out of the door as soon as she was ready.

Even if she didn't knew were to go Yuzu turned right as soon as she had left the house and headed for downtown.

While running across a street she pulled out her phone and called Momokino.

" **Momokino...Mei, she left...u now where she might be?"**

" **MeiMei? I don't know, she hadn't called or anything if you thought so, Aihara. What have you done?"**

Momokinos voice sounded kind of angry and worried at the same time.

" **I've done nothing...I think...I mean...well, there was kinda a little incident...nothing bad..she just went off of the house."**

Yuzu tried to sound calm not wanting to make Momokino worry about Mei.

" **So if there is nothing you know I am sorry for bothering you. See ya'."**

" **Yuzu Aihare don't dare you..."**

Before Momokino could protest properly Yuzu had shut her phone silent pushing it back in her pocket.

She kept running down the street ,already huffing, turning left around a corner at the end of the street.

As soon as she had been around the corner she had to spin around some trying to avoid to get pushed aside by a person that came running at her.

She let out a shriek and the person in front her suddenly stopped to a halt when noticing her.

Yuzu didn't really cared, she spun around heading in the direction she was about to go a second ago and called **'I am sorry'** after the person.

Yuzu was about to cross the street when someone called out her name.

As soon as she had made it to the other side she stopped and looked around. The voice had sounded familiar, a lot.

When she turned to the spot were she had almost collided with that person she saw Mei standing there at the corner.

Yuzu's eyes widened and she called back.

" **Mei...god were have you been?"**

Yuzu started jogging back to Mei, still on her side of the street until she stood right across from her.

Mei was standing there right across the street not looking at Yuzu, her gaze fixed on the ground.

But Yuzu couldn't care less wether Mei was looking at her right now or not, she just wanted to hold her close and take her back home.

So she just walked across the street getting closer to Mei with every step she took, the relief within her growing with every inch.

So when Mei lifted up her head to look at Yuzu, Yuzu grinned at her happily hoping Mei would ease a little.

But Mei wasn't easing...her head shot up a bit more hectically looking from Yuzu to the right and back at Yuzu.

Yuzu's smile slowly faded and was replaced by a shocked expression.

Yuzu suddenly stopped, not sure what to do.

 _~Does Mei not want me to come?...Have I...what have I done?~_

Yuzu just wasn't sure what to do right now and the thoughts were racing thru her mind.

She looked at Mei more closely trying to figure out what was wrong.

The look in Meis eyes changed from fear to terror withing a fraction of a second.

And suddenly she came running at Yuzu who was now completely irritated.

Yuzu saw Mei reaching out to her and opening her mouth to say something and it made her smile again.

 _~Thank god...she isn't that mad at me~_

Yuzu just though while smiling at her.

Right in this second the sound of a car horn was to be heard and Yuzu turned her head to the left wondering why it sounded to close.

The moment she spotted the car that came right at her she felt a hand grabbing her wrist pulling her forwards.

Yuzu stumbled forward a few inches turning her head again to see that it was Mei who was pulling at her arm.

A second later she felt the car hitting her left leg.

Mei lost grip of her wrist and her eyes widened.

Another second later Yuzu felt how she hit the street after she was send flying.

Her head was the first thing hitting the street, hard, causing her to lose her sight.

It was painful, her leg felt like it was smashed into pieces, her head was hurting at least the same and she wasn't able to breath properly.

Every breath felt like a thousand swords piercing her lungs with fiery blades.

Except for the crucial pain all over her body she noticed something else.

There was someone right next to her holding her hand.

And a faint sound of someone calling something but Yuzu wasn't sure what, it seemed to be very far away.

She tried to move her head were she felt the person holding her hand when she noticed something wet falling down on her hand.

But she didn't know if she managed to because as soon as she tried she felt like she passed out.

Everything went black and the pain vanished.

At least for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I am realy realy sorry for the long hiatus but stupid old me thought it would be funny to volunteer for like every job in my department at university. And right now test phase started too. I know...excuses, excuses, but i promise you even if it takes me a little longer i will not abandon this story until it is finished. Pinky promise!**

 **I am not happy that it took me so long too, but apparently my muse is on a vacation without telling me. Still i like to thank you for your reviews so far, please keep it up! But if you do so, please write more than just UPDATE! I think to write at least one whole sentence isn't that difficult. Thank You.**

 **Now Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: The day after

There was pain, nothing else.

Her head, her chest, her limbs everything was aching.

The crucial pain seemed to be everywhere in and around her.

After some time she sensed something, like it was far in the back of her mind.

A sound, faint but also clear.

There was a rhythm in it.

As time passed by it started to annoy her.

She tried to figure out where it came from to shut it down maybe but it was impossible.

Since it seemed like she wasn't able to move she couldn't make out the source of the sound.

But from time to time it seemed like the sound grew louder as it was coming closer but every time she recognized it, it faded away into the background once again.

She tried to look around but everything was pitch black.

Until she noticed that her eyes were closed and tried to open them.

 _~I can't open my eyes...why can't I...~_

Inwardly she groaned.

Suddenly something changed... she could hear voices growing louder, becoming clearer until she could understand what they were saying.

There were three different voices but two of them sounded really familiar.

After a few seconds she recognized the voices of her mother and Mei.

Then the third voices started talking.

" **I am sorry but your daughter is suffering from a moderate traumatic brain injury plus her left leg is in a bad shape. The bones are smashed and her rib cage suffered some traumas too. We can fix her leg and the rib cage will be fine by itself in a while but...we can't tell you how long she will remain in the coma. We had to place her in an artificial coma to help her brain recover properly.**

 **Fortunately she hadn't any cerebral bleeding but now she needs to get out of the coma herself. I am sorry"**

She tried to catch the answer given by her mother but she felt that she was drifting back into the silence of the blackness that's surrounding her.

~ _Fuck no...i want to stay...don't...please..~_

After some time what could have been hours, days, or just minutes she once again recognized the voices from before.

This time there were only two of them, her mom and Mei.

They were whispering and she really had to concentrate to get what they were talking about.

" **Mei please, you really have to get some rest. You've been sitting here since she had been taken to hospital. You can't...you can't help her."** Her mom whispered her voice breaking at the end of the sentence.

" **No! I won't...I...I won't leave her. I can't..."** she heard Mei saying, her voice harsh at first but faded into a whisper at the end.

It was just then that she felt someone squeezing her left hand.

At first she was completely baffled, confused about the sensation she felt but as soon as she had wrapped her mind about the hole situation she felt like she was about to scream.

She opened her mouth in a silent cry for help.

She wanted to talk to Mei so badly, wanted to tell her to stop worrying and hug her tight.

Her desire grew and her chest ached like it was about to explode from all the desperate feelings lingering right beside her heart.

And then she felt a tugging...something pulling her up ( or at least it felt like upwards since she couldn't make out any directions in the darkness).

But when the tugging grew stronger she soon wished it would stop.

A shining bright light was dazzling her and with every inch she made she felt more pain flooding her body.

The pain she had already felt all the time impossibly grew in intensity and soon she felt like her whole body was nothing but pain itself.

Her lungs were burning like fire and her legs felt like some one was trying to rip them of.

And her head...her head felt like it would disintegrate at any moment.

And then there was the light, small and bright like a little sun and she noticed that she had opened her eyes a little bit.

She noticed a shadow from the corner of her eye and tried to call out to who ever it was but no sound escaped her lips.

She tried again and again until she managed to whisper a single word.

* * *

 _Mei:_

She had been sitting here since what felt like days, but in reality it had only been hours.

The statement the nurse had given them had been devastating.

It had been horrible to listen to all those things.

She had managed to keep her composure for now but...sitting here and looking at the person she loved the most, lying in a hospital bed with bandages all over her body was crushing.

Her mother had tried to convince her to get some sleep, to go home and rest up a little but she refused.

There was no way she was leaving Yuzu now, not when she needed her the most.

In fact she was responsible for her lover being here now suffering and fighting for her life.

If she hadn't been so stupid, if she hadn't ran away nothing of this had ever happened.

It was all her fault and there was no way she would forgive herself for that, ever.

Right now she was just sitting in a chair beneath Yuzus bed holding her hand absently caressing it with her thumb and staring out of the window trying to hold back the tears she felt were welling up in her eyes.

She really had tried not to cry but a single tear escaped her and slowly ran down her cheek.

At some point she looked down at Yuzu, taking in all her features trying to focus on the tiny freckles covering the bridge of her nose and a small part of her cheeks.

Most of the time they weren't noticeable because Yuzu covered them with makeup but right now they were rather visible, although some of them were covered by the oxygen mask Yuzu was wearing.

Mei closed her eyes and let out a shaky sight.

Memories formed behind her closed lids and sent a shiver down her spine.

* * *

" _Yuzu? Have I ever told you how much I love you?"_

 _Mei was looking down on her lover, lying underneath her on their bed. She smiled and raised a hand to cup her cheek and caress it with her thumb following the track of her freckles._

 _Yuzu smiled back at her._

" _Just as much as I love you I presume." she said with a playful grin._

 _Mei softly chuckled._

" _Uh-hmm. Maybe more." she said and smiled down on her._

" _Uuhmm...I don't think so." Yuzu said with a slight pout._

 _Mei grinned and tried to hide a small chuckle. She bend down a little and placed a small kiss on Yuzus lips._

" _No pouting, I was just teasing. I know you love me as much as I love you."_

" _Good, but to be sure...Mei...I love you, more than anything." Yuzu said with a loving smile, wrapping her arms around Meis neck to bring her down a bit, placing a soft kiss on the corner of her lips._

" _Me too." Mei said repaying the kiss with another. The kiss quickly grew in intensity until they both were lost in each other._

* * *

Mei quickly shook her head. She don't wanted to think about that, it always made her feel lost, and made her think about what would happen if she would ever lose Yuzu. The thought was just to frightened for her, especially right now.

" **I am sorry, so so sorry. Please...I need you. Please come back to me."** Mei whispered, tightly closing her eyes while giving Yuzus hand a firm squeeze.

There was a second of total silence and then a soft whisper reached Meis ears.

Meis head shot up and she frantically looked around until she noticed Yuzu with her eyes barely open.

After a minute of shock reality finally hit Mei with full force and a dry sob escaped her.

If it wasn't for her sitting in the chair she was sure she would have fallen to her knees right now.

She couldn't hold it any more and countless tears streamed down her face while she sobbed so hard her chest soon was aching. Her grip at Yuzus hand tightened and she brought her up to her lips to plant a soft and shaky kiss on it still unable to say anything because of the sobs shaking her up.

It took her at least ten minutes to calm down enough to finally say something.

" **God Yuzu...I...I was so scared. I am so sorry, I've been such a moron. I just lost my temper and didn't thought twice...I just...I just lost it and then...and then, when I came to my senses...I just...Oh god...and you just didn't look. I have tried...tried to..."**

She stopped right there when she felt Yuzus other hand on top of her head and another dry sob escaped her lips.

Yuzu tried to calm her down, her voice raspy.

" **Ssshh...don't have to apologize...I did mistakes too...I am just glad...that you are ok. I was so scared...thought I lost you there."**

Yuzu said between heavy breaths.

Mei wasn't able to reply, she just shook her head as some more tears streamed down her face.

Before Yuzu got a chance to speak again she was interrupted by a nurse that came rushing into the room.

As soon as she had spotted Yuzu awake in her bed, the nurses eyes went wide and she abruptly turned on her heels heading back out of the room calling for some more nurses and the doctor.

Only a few seconds later Yuzu was surrounded by three nurses and a tall, dark haired man in a white coat, the doctor she supposed.

One of the nurses had shooed Mei out of the room as soon as the doctor had arrived.

Mei had tried to resist, to stay with Yuzu, but she hadn't had the strength to do so.

Once out of the Room Mei just stood there, staring blankly at the floor while the last few tears escaped her eyes.

A soft touch on her shoulder finally brought her back to her senses.

She raised her head and looked into the eyes of her father standing there with a worried look.

Mei felt new tears welling up and quickly wiped her eyes.

" **Father? What...why are you here? Shouldn't you be somewhere in South Africa right now?"**

" **Hey Mei...your mother told me what happened. I couldn't stay down there, I had to come back.**

 **Took the first flight right back, she is my daughter after all. And I was worried about you...is everything ok?"**

He looked down on her with concern.

Mei first nodded, slowly but soon she shook her head frantically and clenched her teeth.

Her fathers expression became sad and he slowly pulled her in a hug.

She didn't mind. Mei and her father have gotten along, a lot better over the past few years than they had the years before that one day, Yuzu literally forced Mei to deal with the choices her father had made.

So Mei just wrapped her arms around her fathers waist and hugged him back.

" **It's okay Mei. Everything will be fine, you know, Yuzu is a strong person."**

Mei shook her head another time.

" **It's my fault...I am responsible for her getting hit by that car. It was just me. I did something horrible."**

" **I don't think so Mei. Why would you be the one responsible for this? You didn't pushed her in front of that car. So why do you think it is your fault?"**

Mei sniffled a bit before she answered in a low voice.

" **I made the same mistake I did a year ago...only this time...she was...I just...I didn't meant it. I promise. That's why...it is all my fault. I did it again."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I am sure most of you are willing to kill me at this moment, for beeing a jerk and makin' you wait so long, well at least I would.**

 **I am really sorry about that but...blablabla...university...blablabla...exams...blablabla...stuck with writing...blablabla.**

 **You heard all of that so just fuck it. Still I got hella more problems writing all of this since I am not a native speaker and most of the time it don't turn out like I would want it to...I am trying to complain again, aren't I? Jeez, sorry.**

 **Just enjoy the new chapter, it is the longest i have wrote 'till now a think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Wedding plans?**

Almost 3 weeks had past since the accident and 5 days since Yuzu had got the permission to return back home, of course on condition that she would come back immediately if she noticed anything like a headache or dizziness.

Ever since then Mei had been very quiet, even while doing everything for Yuzu she couldn't by now, she had never talked a lot to her.

Not that Mei was much of an talker anyway, but she had talked even less than usual.

Yuzu had tried a lot to make her talk to her.

She had made jokes, tried to make her talk to her dad at least, in the end she even did things she knew Mei disliked to get her to at least scold her for that.

But since the day in hospital she awoke Mei hadn't even shown any deep expression.

She kept up their usual routines like goodnight and morning kisses and she cuddled with Yuzu every evening so she could easily fall asleep.

But in everything she did it felt like she was absent-minded.

At some point Yuzu was tired of all that and she decided that it was time for Mei to finally talk to her.

It was the 19th of October when Yuzu had decided to finally talk to Mei allowing no excuses.

So when Mei returned back home from work Yuzu was already waiting in the kitchen, prepared for anything.

When Mei entered their home she took of her jacket and her shoes before coming into the living room/kitchen.

She set aside her briefcase and walked up to the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

Yuzu walked around it to greet her still a bit clumsy because of the crutches she had to use because of her broken leg.

" **Hey Mei, how was your day?"** Yuzu asked walking up to her smiling at Mei trying to act as normal as ever.

" **Good."** Mei just said grabbing a mug and pouring in some coffee.

" **Anything happen today?"** Yuzu tried again still wearing that smile.

" **Nothing special."** Mei answered taking her mug and sipping at the coffee.

 _~Okay, that won't work. Time to get serious!~_

" **Hey Mei, you know I did some thinking the last few days. And well, do you know which day it is today?"** Yuzu asked Mei wondering if that might work.

" **It's the 19th of October Yuzu. Why do you ask?"** Mei said showing no reaction.

Frustrated and a little shocked Yuzu starred at the floor, her eyes widened a little bit.

She felt her heart aching and a knot forming in her stomach. She took a silent deep breath before looking back at Mei who seemed like she hadn't noticed anything since she was looking out of a window.

" **Well Mei, it is not only the 19th of October...at least not for me. And neither should it be for you. You know..."** Yuzu paused only to take another breath.

" **It was supposed to be our last day as a couple."** Yuzu said her voice almost breaking at the end. She had to pull herself together to not get to worked up already.

This was much harder than she had thought.

But apparently it seemed to work.

Mei snapped her head around looking at Yuzu. A little shocked she took in Yuzu's appearance and it seemed like she was looking at her properly for the first time in almost 3 weeks.

" **What?"** Mei asked Yuzu a little bit shocked, putting the mug down to be able to turn around completely facing Yuzu directly.

" **Ever since the accident and the day I woke up you have been different. You don't talk to me like you usually do or did, you don't show any expressions or emotions even around me, even your kisses every morning and evening just feel like you just do it out of habit. I've got the feeling that every time I am with you, you are very distant. Sometimes you don't even look at me when I am trying to talk to you. "**

Yuzu don't wanted to tell Mei right now what day tomorrow should have been.

~ _She have to know! Or at least figure it out herself...I...might give her another hint~_

So she just continued trying to explain to Mei what her problem was.

" **And right now it seems like you also forgot the day which was supposed to be the happiest day in both our lifes. And...and I just don't get it! I don't get why you are acting like that. I tried EVERYTHING.**

 **Talk to you, invite our family, be patient and polite. In the end I even tried to make you mad, trying to force you to be mad at me just to get to talk to you, hoping you might say something,...anything that might help me... understand what's wrong with you.**

 **I feel like... like I have been thrown back in time to when we were teens. I never knew... what you were thinking,...I never understood anything about you...at first because most of the time...you made the same face, well at first it looked like that to me.**

 **And this time...it is all the same.**

 **You won't talk to me, you won't look at me and it seems like you don't even care about me or our relationship anymore!"**

Yuzu suddenly spilled everything she had in mind at this moment. At first she had tried to keep her voice calm but with every word coming across her lips her calm crumbled more until she was crying, again, trying to form full sentences between heavy sobs. In the end she was screaming the last part.

When she had finished she hung her head unable and unwilling to look Mei in the eyes. Every now and then she tried to wipe away her tears with the hem of her sleeve, but they kept streaming down her face.

 _~Fuck, that didn't went how I wanted it to. But I am so mad at her. How could she forget,...forget our...our...~_

 _~Fuck Mei...just how could you?~_

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of pure silence, Yuzu just tightened her grip on the crutches and turned around.

" **Never mind...I will go to bed now. Maybe you need some time to your self. Tomorrow I will move in with mom for a few days, or so."** Yuzu whispered before she slowly made her way to their bedroom, leaving Mei still standing at the counter mouth agape and eyes wide.

~ _Damn...i wanted to talk to her not bail again...but I couldn't stand it.~_

Mei was standing there in shock, not able to move or say something.

Her thoughts were racing through her head.

Just when Yuzu was about to enter their bedroom, Mei found back her ability to move.

She moved forward and nearly sprinted towards her fiance to stop her from closing the door.

At the last second possible, Mei pushed the door back open and slipped into the room.

" **No, please Yuzu...don't...don't go"** Mei hastily said, grabbing Yuzus right wrist.

Yuzu turned around and looked at Mei with puffy red eyes and still sniffling.

Now it was Meis turn to hang her head still holding Yuzu by her wrist.

Yuzu wiggled her arm a bit but not enough to get herself free.

Mei still said nothing.

" **Mei, would you please let go of me? If you plan on just standin' there lookin' at the floor I would prefer to..."**

Yuzu was cut of when Mei pulled at her arm, catching a staggering Yuzu before she was able to fall as their lips collided, Mei desperately trying to give away all her feelings for Yuzu.

Yuzu was taken by surprise by Meis sudden action and gasped into the kiss, but soon melted into its tenderness that soon became a bit rough with Mei pressing them together even harder, trying to convey as much of her feeling as she was able to with this kiss.

When they parted both of them where breathing heavily and Mei was leaning her head against Yuzus shoulder, her arms wrapped around Yuzus waist, holding her tight.

" **I am sorry Yuzu."** she whispered.

Yuzu shifted a little so she could properly stand on her right leg and craned her neck a bit so she was able to look at Mei a bit better.

As surprised she had been because of the sudden kiss, as surprised she was at how Mei was acting right now.

She tried to free one of her arms from Meis tight embrace and poked her softly.

" **Umm Mei? This is getting kinda uncomfortable. Mind if we sit down on the bed?"** Yuzu asked softly getting a slight nod from her girlfriend.

Mei loosened her grip around Yuzu but still held on to her hand while they got to the bed.

Yuzu sat down on the bed expecting for Mei to do the same but she didn't. Instead Mei was standing right before Yuzu her gaze ones more firmly fixed on the ground.

Tilting her head a little, Yuzu tried to figure out Meis countenance but wasn't able to.

Yuzu was about to speak up to tell Mei to spill already what she wanted to say when the blackette slowly fell down on her knees, leaving Yuzu slack-jawed.

" **Please don't give up on me..."**

The slight whisper coming from Mei was scarcely audible.

" **W-what did you say?"** Yuzu asked still a little shocked.

" **Please Yuzu, don't give up on me. I know it is not easy to deal with me nor to live with me...but I need you. I do, more than you might know."** Mei said her voice still a bit unsteady but clear.

" **Mei, I don't understand...why are you telling me this now all of a sudden? I mean you haven't talked to me a lot since I came back home. Why now? Why not back then?"**

Yuzu asked, her curiosity and grief getting the best of her.

" **I know, I know...I am sorry I thought I didn't deserve it.**

 **And I couldn't stand it. The last time it was me who got hurt ,at least, but I still caused you a lot of grief and sorrow. This time...this time, y-you got hurt,...badly...because of me. Again I am the reason for all the pain in your life.** **As much as I know that I love you no matter what and that I need you with me, I also came to think that maybe you would do better without me."**

Silence. There was a total silence after Meis last words. Even in Yuzus mind there was nothing. The second Mei had said what she did everything went blank.

No thoughts, no feelings just numbness capturing all of Yuzu.

All she could do was staring at her fiance, kneeling in front of her on their bedroom carpet hanging her head low and still holding Yuzus wrist in a firm grip.

After what felt like hours, Mei raised her head to look at Yuzu directly fear and anguish reflecting in her eyes.

The second Meis gaze met Yuzus stone like one, Yuzu felt a flood of emotions crashing down on her.

The madness god the best of her and Yuzu nearly jumped out of the bed while pushing Mei away angrily.

Her brows knitted together and her mouth in a thin line she starred down at Mei, but this time it wasn't a blank stare.

Yuzu was glaring at Mei, who was now standing once again and had slightly backed away at the sight of her uber mad girlfriend.

" **Yuzu...Yuzu what is it? Are you ok?"** Mei asked hesitantly regretting it almost instantly.

As soon as the question had left Meis lips Yuzu had gotten on her feet pointing her index finger at her so close she nearly poked her in the chest.

~ _That has been a dumb question...I should have known better...~_

" **Mei, I really hope, for you, that these last few words of you were nothing than a joke. Because if they weren't...Woe betide you."**

Yuzus gaze was fixed on Mei and she was not moving an inch from where she was standing.

Mei being a bit intimidated right now gulped hard before opening her mouth to speak again.

" **Please Yuzu, I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable around me, so I just..."**

" **Uncomfortable? I am not feeling uncomfortable Mei...I am mad, like hella mad!"**

Mei had been cut short by Yuzu shouting at her now.

" **Mei have you ever thought about what my side of view might be concerning all of this? We are a COUPLE...at least I thought we were. I am not mad at you for what happened, nobody knew that this would happen, neither did you, but I am mad at you for not talking to me. And now you are talking like I wouldn't love you or care about you? No Mei, that wasn't like we did it all those years ago. When we agreed to tell everyone we were dating, I promised you to be there for you, to hold your back whenever you need me and to talk to you whenever I needed help. *sigh***

 **Tomorrow should have been the day for me to extend my promise, but you forgot.**

 **You forgot about our wedding and now you tell me I would be better without you?"**

Yuzus voice had raised in volume until it nearly crumbled at the last sentence growing weaker again into a faint whisper.

Without Yuzu noticing tears had formed in the corner of her eyes while she had talked herself into a rage, until a single tear escaped, rolling down her cheek.

The sight of Yuzu standing there still pointing a now shaking finger at her, yelling at her and at the verge of crying broke Meis heart.

True she needed her, but Mei had always considered Yuzu to be a person of great strength and confidence. She knew Yuzu was a bit of a whiner sometimes, though she thought about her as a lioness, able to handle everything that might get in her way.

The problem with their relationship, Mei thought, was herself.

Still, after four years of dating it was hard for Mei to wrap her mind around the fact that Yuzu was loving her.

Somehow she had managed to accept that Yuzu loved her no matter if she was able to believe it herself or not.

But in these last few weeks she had thought about it again and again.

Every time Yuzu had been looking at her with those eyes, full of love and everything, Mei couldn't stand it so she had to look away.

Even when Yuzu was sleeping and she had cuddled up with Mei a smile had appeared on her face.

And Mei just didn't know why.

Why would she still love her after all that?

* * *

" **If you want something to last forever, you treat it differently.**

 **You shield it and protect it.**

 **You never abuse it.**

 **You don't expose it to the elements.**

 **You don't make it common or ordinary.**

 **If it ever becomes tarnished, you lovingly polish it.**

 **Until it gleams like new.**

 **It becomes special, because you have made it so.**

 **And it grows more beautiful and precious as time goes by.**

 **I would never leave you. Not for anything in this world, even if I die.**

 **Never."**

Meis faint whisper faded as she looked Yuzu straight into the eyes.

Recognition flashed over Yuzus face as her eyes began to water again, a few tears silently running down her cheeks.

Yuzu lowered her head as she whispered.

" **I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.**

 **I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;**

 **So I love you because I know no other way than this;**

 **For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart.**

 **It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.**

 **Wherever you're going I will come along.**

 **What ever you do, I will have your back.**

 **Always."**

The sentences she had thought of weeks ago passed her lips surprisingly fluent.

But right after she had finished she had covered her mouth with her hand trying to hold back a few sobs and to regain some composure.

Mei on the other hand had always known that Yuzu had finished her vow way before her but still, it had made her speechless.

Mei too was spilling some tears now but it weren't ones of grief, not entirely.

She was also happy. She was happy that Yuzu had responded to her and the vow itself made her feel like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

" **I haven't forgotten Yuzu. I just tried to make it easier for you. I never wanted you to attend your own wedding in a wheelchair. Unable to dance with me at least once."**

Mei dropped her gaze a bit ashamed of her self.

" **I thought if I just didn't talk to you about it, it wouldn't be that bad. I just wanted you to have a perfect wedding. I am sorry. Seems like I fucked up."**

The last part of what the blackette had said was rewarded with a snort coming from the blonde.

Mei was a little bit surprised when she recognized what she had just said.

" **I'm sorry."** she quickly added gaining a slight nod from the blonde.

" **We don't get to go the easy way ever, do we?"** Yuzu asked lifting her head to look at Mei again.

" **No, doesn't seem like it. But we will make it through eventually."** Mei said reaching out cupping Yuzus face with her hands.

" **Yuzu I am sorry for everything I have done and for everything that happened. I promise I will try and make things better. As long as you stay with me I believe that everything will be alright. Please, give me a second chance."**

Mei said looking into Yuzus eyes deeply, purple eyes meeting green ones.

Yuzu took a moment to reply but eventually she raised her hands to hold onto Meis, giving them a light squeeze.

" **Of course I do. I could never imagine living without you, even if I would be mad at you. But I have a request!"**

Yuzu said with a genuinely voice.

" **Everything."** Mei answered immediatly-

" **I want my wedding as soon as I am able to walk without these damn crutches."** Yuzu said boldly looking at Mei dead serious.

Mei felt the corners of her lips turning into a faint smile.

" **Of course, I wouldn't dare to defraud you of your wedding. Besides, I want it to."**

" **Lucky for you."** Yuzu said giggling a bit because of Meis expression.

Mei just shrugged with a smile and leaned forward to place a small kiss on Yuzus temple, the blonde sighing in relief easing into the soft touch.

* * *

 **So guys, a fight once more...tztztz the two of them not getting any time to relax...**

 **Please review and I will try working on the next chapter as fast/soon as I could.**

 **(hoping it won't take as long as it did with this one .)**


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my God guys, I am so so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I know you have all been waiting forever for the new chapter.

Unfortunatly I was forced to stop writing a few weeks ago.

I kinda got in an accident and had to spend some time in a hospital. I wasn't able to bring my laptop with me.

My left arm is still in a cast so writing is kinda difficult.

I've been back home since a few days. I try my best to finish the chapter until the end of the week.

I am so super sorry and a little disappointed with myself.

I hope you guys are able to wait just a little longer.

I am so sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: If interested some information at the end of the story.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Getting it on the road

" **Aaaannndd? What do you think?"**

" **Uhm, I think it is a little to short, don't you think?"**

" **Aah, no no. It'll work. You'll see you just have to get used to it. With all the time you and Yuzuchi had spend together till now I thought you might have loosened up a bit."**

" **I am...not...err...you know I just think it should be a little more conservative...I still _am_ the Principle of a respected High School..."**

" **Ha look at that I made you stammer with the dress alone. Never thought you'd be able to do something like that, or at least no body can make you except for Yuzuchi of course."**

" **Oh just shut up already. I am totally cool, just not sure about the dress. That's it"**

" **Yeah, yeah of course. I am aware of that Miss Principle Ma'am."**

Mei glared at Harumi who stood beneath her and just grinned at her from her position a little below, kneeling beside the blackette to straighten out her supposed to be wedding dress.

It has been another two weeks since Yuzu got the cast removed, so as soon as that had happened she had declared their wedding to be at the weekend two weeks from that day, which was tomorrow.

Mei sight and slumped her shoulders a bit.

Of course there had been no way to stop Yuzu since she will do what she want once she decided it. And Mei had promised her. Still, the blackette had hoped for some more time for both of them to get ready.

Not that they hadn't waited long enough to get married in the first place, it was just, after the accident she hadn't thought things would get back to ''like nothing happened'' that fast.

She was still a little shook up from what had happened. As well as blaming herself, even with Yuzu constantly telling her not to think about it and that it hadn't been her fault, Mei was still beating herself up upon that every now and then.

She was deep in thoughts, mostly thinking about the accident again when suddenly a hand came into her view waving up and down.

She focused and looked around slightly confused.

" **Hey MeiMei stop daydreaming, this is important. I bet you were second guessing yourself again, weren't you?"**

A small voice said sternly coming from the left and Mei turned her head.

Next to her stood Momokino, hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised.

Mei knitted her brows as she starred at her childhood friend.

" **No, I haven't, promise. I am just still not sure if it had been a good idea to have the wedding so early. I mean Yuzu just got rid of the cast and everything."** she said her gaze wandering of to a point far behind Momokino.

" **So you have been second guessing yourself. Look I know that you may not be completely comfortable with everything right now, but face it. You had no chance in the first place."** Momokino said grinning at her.

" **You chose her, now you have to deal with her. You know Yuzu had always been stubborn about the things she wanted. Which is, by the way, a thing you should be thankful for the most. Since otherwise you might not be standing here today."** She said winking at her.

" **Even if it was annoying like hell when we were in school."** Himeko muttered under her breath, frowning a little.

Over the past few years Yuzu and Momokino had started to warm up with one another. Today they were getting along pretty well even if they weren't best friends, the were respecting one another enough to be always polite.

When Mei didn't really show a reaction to that statement, Himeko snapped her fingers in front of the Principals eyes.

" **Hey Mei, what's the matter? You zone out pretty much today. Everything ok? You are not getting cold feet,are you?"**

Himeko asked, concern in her voice.

Mei quickly turned back to her and starred at her, eyes a bit widened.

" **What? No, no of course not. I love her, I have waited for this day to come for so long. I'm just...thinking to much I guess."** She said sheepishly dropping her gaze, looking at Harumi while she was working at the hem of the dress.

Himeko snorted softly, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

" **You have always been the one thinking to much. That is the reason why it took you so long to finally get to be with Yuzu. You are overthinking way to much. Or at least the things concerning relationships that is."**

Mei glared at her once more, huffing.

" **Hey, don't judge me. It isn't like you would have done it any different. May I point out how you reacted when I told you?"**

" **Oh heyheyhey. In my defense it wasn't exactly the best time to tell me you know? Besides, you know how sudden a statement like that had been? It has been only natural for be to be a little shocked."**

Himeko said pouting a little.

" **A little shocked? You refused to talk to me for about a week."** Mei said her eyebrows raised slightly.

" **Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with it, but as I said it wasn't exactly good timing."**

And again Mei huffed and muttered under her breath.

" **How could I have known that you had only recently broke up with your boyfriend?"**

" **You muttered something?"**

Himeko asked looking Mei in the eyes. Mei quickly shook her head.

In some ways Yuzus behavior had really rubbed of on Mei. Sometimes she was acting more like Yuzu than like herself.

But it wasn't bad particularly. Actually it was kind of convenient some times. As you could read her emotions and thoughts more easily and she was more relaxed when talking to friends and family. It was a lot more comfortable.

~ _At least the ´bad´ behavior hadn't rubbed of on Mei that much.~_

Himeko thought to herself a smile tugging at her lips.

After another 2 hours of fittings and readjustments the were finally done with Meis dress.

Although she hadn't done that much aside from standing still for almost 3 hours Mei was beaten.

After Himeko and Harumi had said their goodbyes for the day Mei had made a beeline for the bedroom.

She flopped down on the bed with a groan and closed her eyes covering them with one of her arms.

A second later she felt the mattress on her left giving away under the weight of someone crawling over to her.

She removed her arm when she felt a tug on her sleeve, opening her eyes wearily.

Yuzu was looking down on her, hands resting on each side of Meis head.

" **Exhausting day?"** she asked

Mei groaned again and covered her eyes with her arm once more. She could hear the blonde on her left snicker and felt an arm wrapping itself around her mid section.

Mei removed her arm covering her eyes once more and turned around so she was facing her soon to be wife.

" **Next time, I won't ask our friends to help us with our wedding."** Mei huffed and looked at Yuzu with a serious expression.

" **Next time? Are you planning on marrying me more than one time or is there something you have to tell me?"** Yuzu asked with a raised eyebrow, her tone teasingly.

" **Huuh...?"** Mei asked confused.

" **No, why should I marry you more than one time? And why should I have to tell you something, you know everything about me, and I mean literally everything."** Mei said still confused.

Yuzu snickered because of her girlfriend obviously being beaten to the point of not even remembering her own words from a second ago anymore.

" **Well, if there shall be a 'next time' for us to be in need of our friends help you either have to marry me at least a second time or someone else. Since I would only be okay with the first choice, I hope so are you."**

Yuzu said looking Mei deeply in the eyes, a sly smile tugging at her lips.

Mei groaned a third time and was about to cover her face once more but was held back by Yuzu pinning her hands down on either side of her head, a firm grip on Meis wrists.

Yuzu snickered a little at the sight of her more than beaten girlfriend.

Yuzu let go of one of Meis wrists and tugged at the hem of her shirt indicating that she wanted to lift it and take it of.

Mei being to exhausted to resist in any way possible just obliged and lifted her upper body just enough for Yuzu to take of her clothes.

When Yuzu had finished undressing her fiance she did the same with herself and wrapped both of them in their blanked, snuggling up to Mei her head resting on the shoulder of the blackette and her arm resting above Meis stomach.

She had turned of the light before crawling into bed herself and was now lying in the pitch black of their bedroom listening to Meis heartbeat and her soft breathing.

The blackette haven fallen asleep as soon as Yuzu had covered her with the blanked after finishing undressing her.

Tomorrow would be their wedding and she was looking forward to it. Almost craving for it.

It had been something she had known she wanted as soon as she had realized she was in love with Mei.

She was giddy and sure that despite herself being a little beaten as well she wouldn't get a lot sleep that night.

So she just turned her head slightly and looked at her fiance, watching her as she softly snored while sleeping.

When she moved the slightest, she felt Meis arm wrapping itself around her holding her tightly to the blackettes side.

Yuzu smiled contently and placed a small kiss on top of Meis head.

The blackette didn't stir still fast asleep, but Yuzu could make out a small smile tugging at Meis lips as a reaction at her display of love.

~ _In just a few hours you will be mine. Officially...and then there will be now way of you getting rid of me, ever. We will last. Forever~_

* * *

 **Authors note: Hey guys, so I am still alive as you all can see. I am sorry that this is a somewhat really short chapter. I fought with myself about doing just one huge chapter or two smaller chapters. Since I had a huge absence and some of you may or may not really thought I might be dead by now I chose to make two smaller chapter just so you know that I am still alive.**

 **For the ones curious to know why there was a hiatus in the first place. Well,...there had been a little kind of misfortune for me these last 2 months. First I wasn't entirely sure how to keep going with the story and before I had fully decided on something I had a little accident at a bike race I was working at. Had a bike crash right into the post I was positioned at. Rain had take its toll on the track. That provided me nearly two weeks at the hospital. Coming out with still one arm in a cast as well as one leg and still bruised ribs, I had some difficulties writing, one handed and all. So I waited just to be told a week later that I had to stay some additional time in the hospital again 'cuz my leg wasn't healing the way it should be and the had to break it again. I swear if you ever have to deal with it, ask for some really good painkillers. I was about to take town every person coming near me as well as being fond enough to try touch me. Soooo yeah I tried writing but after like half the chapter I realized there was no use since I wasn't able to at first because of typing one handed was hella lame and after that I just wasn't able to concentrate.**

 **Now I finally managed to get it done. Sorry for that.**

 **When the second part of this two parted chapter comes there will be some more information concerning the future of the story.**

 **Until then, stay healthy. ( I as hell haven't xD)**


End file.
